Oracle of the X Man
by KESwriter
Summary: Barbara Gordon remembers a strange dream where she is fighting an old bald man who was supposedly from a different universe. When she discovers this man amnesiac in real life, calamity ensues. Complete and messy version available on Comic Vine. Edits and chapter additions will appear on FF later in the year.


Oracle X

Hi everyone! I am very new so I appreciate all the help I can get!  
>Title: Oracle of the X<br>Genre: Action  
>Rating: PR18 for some dramatic violence<br>Description: Barbara Gordon remembers a strange dream where she is fighting an old bald man who was supposedly from a different universe. When she discovers this man amnesiac in real life, calamity ensues.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Babara Gordon or Charles Xavier or any other DC or Marvel Character.<p>

Oracle of the X

Chapter 1

_"What is this, Heaven?" asks Barbara as she stares around.  
>She is sitting in her wheelchair on what appear to be a floor of clouds. The sky around her is golden with shades of pink.<br>NO THIS ORACLE, THIS IS BATTLE! PREPARE YOUR SELF FOR THE GREATEST ENEMY OF THE MARVEL UNIVERSE!  
>Some clouds shift away to reveal someone in wheelchair moving forward. It was a man with a bald head who looked to be about the age of her father.<br>INTRODUCING PROFESSOR X!  
>Professor X looks as stunned as she is.<br>"This isn't fair,"he says.  
>He get up from chair.<br>"How can I fight you when I have the use of my legs," he says._  
><em>"I haven't used this chair in a few years," he said.<br>WHO EVER IS LEFT INCAPACITATED AT THE END OF THREE MINUTES WINS!  
>The sky turns red. Barbara pulls out her escrima sticks.<br>"Don't be ridiculous young woman," he said.  
>He closes his eyes and touches his forehead.<br>Suddenly, she has a strong desire to hit herself with her own sticks.  
>"NO!" she shouts and hurls one of the sticks at Professor X's head.<br>He barely dodges it.  
>"I really don't think it is fair to fight you physically," he says.<br>He touches his forehead again, but this time Barbara is ready. Keeping her mind focused she hits the upper muscle on the back of his right leg, causing him to fall to the ground. But Barbara is not done. She throws herself from her wheelchair on top of him.  
>"You can walk but you can't fight without using your mind, you're still crippled on the inside," she says.<br>He grabs her wrists, she uses the momentum to roll over. His grip loosens and she pulls the escrima stick back and then slams it into his forehead.  
>ORACLE IS VICTORIOUS!<br>Everything goes black.  
><em>BABS WAKE UP!  
>Barbara opens her eyes. She is sitting in front of her computer bank. Dinah's face is staring at her through one of the monitors. She checks the clock on a another screen, it ten o'clock in the morning.<br>"Damnit Dinah! How could you let me sleep so late," she says.  
>"Only because we were both up past 2 searching for Roulette's fighting arena only to discover more bodies stab wounds. I just got up a few minutes go myself."<br>"Roulette-stab- wounds- oh crap my Dad should be out of the OR soon!" She takes her headset off and begins to wheel away.  
>"I have never known your dad to be a heavy drinker so a little spike like that won't kill," Dinah says.<br>"That's reassuring, late night or not, we start to look again at 11:00 p.m. and I expect you to be bright-eyed and bushy tailed," Barbara says.  
>"Aye Aye Captain," Dinah says. And the screen goes blank.<p>

Commissioner James Gordon is sitting on his bed buttoning his shirt as Babs arrives.  
>"Dad! You shouldn't be moving around! You need to rest!" she said.<br>"I'm fine! Only three hours of surgery and two pints of blood. At least with being stabbed there is nothing left bouncing around the way a bullet does," he said.  
>"You've developed a very a macabre sense of humor over the years Dad. You know the maniac who did that is still out there." Babs said with a grin.<br>"All the more reason I should be too. I keep thinking, the masked man could have killed me but he didn't. I think he was trying to send a message to our ally of the night," he said.  
>Babs sighs and they hear a rustle behind the curtain.<br>"Miss I am perfectly capable of relieving myself without your assistance!" a familiar voice says. Then there is a thud and the man swears.  
>Gordon shakes his head sadly. "Poor fella is amnesiac, can't remember anything," he says.<br>"Where did you find him? What do you know?" Babs asks.  
>"Harvey told me a red cape flagged patrol car down after subduing a pair of light-weight thugs who gave the poor man a good thrashing but they didn't break his spine. The cape reported that no wallet or money was found,"he said.<br>"What about his clothes?"  
>Gordon smiles for moment,"My girl, a detective. That's the funny thing. He wore Armani slacks with a cotton-silk T-shirt. His shoes are worth more than my car."<br>"How many times must we go over this woman? I do not remember how I lost the use of my legs!" the voice shouts.  
>Babs looks to Gordon, "Dad I think I might know him."<br>She wheels over past the curtain to see Professor X.  
>"Professor X?"<br>The look he gives Babs unnerves her. Where there was once a calm air of authority about his gaze it is replaced by a look of wide-eyed frustration.  
>"Do I know you?"<br>"Yes I'm Barbara Gordon form Gotham University, you were a guest lecturer from Platinum Flats University. You spoke about ethics."  
>Gordon appears. "Well that's a start."<br>But Prof. X looks as confused as ever.  
>"That doesn't sound right. I don't think I'm a professor, nothing sounds familiar. And what the Hell is Gotham? I do remember my basic geography and I know there is no such thing as Gotham City!"<br>The flabbergasted nurse smiles. "Well maybe the doctors at Arkham will be able to help you regain the rest of your memory."  
>Babs is shocked "Arkham! You're sending him to Arkham! Can't you find another place?"<br>Gordon shakes his head sadly. "Babs you know as well as I do that bed space at every hospital comes at a premium during these dark times. And the newly-rebuilt Arkham is the place best equipped to handle a situation like this."  
>Babs will never be able to fully know what nerve in her was struck for her to make such an outlandish offer.<br>"He can come and stay with me."  
>"Babs are you sure about this?" Gordon says.<br>"Yes, my apartment is completely handicap-accessible. You can stay with me for few days to help you recover your memories. Is that alright Professor?"  
>Prof. X shrugs.<br>"What other choice do I have? I am not sure of many things, but I know I'm not insane so I'll settle with going with you," he says.  
>The nurse smiles.<br>"We don't usually do things like this, but if your willing to take care of him, we'll release him to you. I'll call the doctor and get the paper work started," she says and leaves the room.  
>Gordon's phone rings.<br>Babs sighs.  
>"Its my job honey, even with the bat Gotham needs me," he says and leaves the room to answer the phone.<br>Prof. X stares at her.  
>"You were lying just now," he states.<br>"What do you mean?" Babs says.  
>"Please don't insult my intelligence young woman. You do know me but not as professor from some college," he says.<br>"Would you believe how I really know you?" she asks  
>"Try me."<br>"I fought you in a dream where you name was shouted as being Professor X," she says.  
>He eyes her with some incredulity.<br>"Maybe I'm not the one who needs psychiatric help."  
>Babs is furious. "Look I'm the only one who has the slightest idea as to who you might be. You can cast your lot with the crazies at Arkham if you really think I'm that bent!"<br>"No, I'll go with you. I think I'd be very foolish not to," he said.  
>Gordon returns. "Babs a witness showed up at the station! He claims he knows where the our dagger-swinging suspect lives!"<br>"Good luck Dad. Please promise me you'll try to stay out of the line of fire."  
>Gordon goes over and gives his daughter a kiss, "I'll do my best sweetheart."<br>He looks at Prof. X "I don't know why my daughter has decided to taken you in, but you better be grateful and show some respect," he then walks closer so face is only a foot away from his. "and if you don't, I know a man who is the worst nightmare of the deadliest criminals who would-"  
>"Dad!"<br>"Its okay Miss Gordon. I am deeply indebted to your daughter. I have no intention of doing anything to ruin that relationship."  
>Gordon doesn't look convinced. "Be careful Babs." He walks out the door.<br>A doctor in his mid-thirties dressed in scrubs accompanied by the nurse walks in. He flashes a smile.  
>"Hi I'm Doctor Dervish. I understand you would like to take John Doe 11:20 home, with you," he says. He looks at the chart, "Aside from a cracked rib, most of his injuries are superficial, so our main concern is getting his memories back, isn't that right umm"<br>"Professor X is his name," Babs says.  
>"No first name?"<br>"The Professor is highly protective of his privacy. He refused to disclose his first name for fear of students track him down,"  
>Doctor Dervish checks his watch and begins to talk more quickly.<br>"I can't argue the fact that we need the space. This a flash drive with a program used to trigger emotions. This is the name of a psychologist I'd like him to see in three days. If you have any questions you can call this number," he says as he hands over a a bulky envelope to Babs and then turns to Professor X and takes his pulse.  
>"So how are you feeling Professor X?"<br>"Other than than the fact that I can't remember who I am and I cant feel my legs, I'm feeling just peachy."  
>Doctor Dervish checks the professor's eyes with a flashlight. "That interesting that you don't remember your spine breaking because that injury appears at least a few week old.<br>The nurse tentatively walks closer with a grocery bag.  
>"We had to cut you shirt so you'll have to wear a scrubs shirt, but we cleaned your pants, so if you need help-"<br>"Ma'am I am not four years old, I can take care of my self!" The nurses drops the clothes on the bed.  
>Barbara raises an eyebrow as she finishes signing the paper work. Dr. Dervish approaches Babs to shake her hand.<br>"Good luck Miss Gordon, and to you sir," he says as he and the nurse leave.  
>"Things must be really bleak here, if they didn't check your background," Professor X said.<br>"I am the daughter of the most uncorrupted Police Commissioner Gotham City has ever had! I was once a congress women! No why don't you reconsider your tone toward me while you change," Barbara says as she wheels away from the curtain.

...

Babs open the door to her apartment. She wheels out of the way so Prof. X can enter.  
>"Welcome to my home!"<br>Prof. X slowly wheels in. He looks around with an analytical eye. Babs had only acquired the space apartment recently as her new of operations. It was at the top floor of what used be the Majestic Hotel. The flat had two bedrooms a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room. At the end of the hall there is a door that lead to huge room that served contain an enormous bank of computers.  
>Babs enters with a bag of burgers.<br>"I hope your hungry and I hope you aren't lactose-intolerant just in case there is actual dairy in the cheese they slather on these burgers."  
>"I do not see how burgers will help me regain my memories. They smell disgusting."<br>"Unless you want my leftover lo mien in the fridge, those are your only eating options."  
>Babs wheels over drops the bag on the kitchen table. She then skillfully wheels back towards end of the hall.<br>"Eat up while I make a phone call in my office."  
>She enters the her computer base and everything lights up. She puts her headset on and puts Red Robin's information on the screen. One of the screens beeps.<br>"Red Robin this Oracle, how do you read me?"  
>"On a secure line. Whats up Babs? I'm meeting the titans in tenoctichlan to investigate some Mayan myth trouble-making."<br>"So what were you doing in Gotham last night?"  
>"Doing patrol since Bruce is currently in Africa for Batman Inc., and Dick was on call for the Justice League and Damien is with the Titans."<br>"Dammit, why have all the bats fled coup? There is a mass murderer on the loose who is running a fight club!"  
>"Overall crime is down, and you guys seem to have it under control. Whats the real reason for calling?"<br>"My dad said you saved some old guy from being beaten to death. Where did you find him?"  
>"In crime alley. The punks had already pulled his pockets out and were just punching him for fun. They must have been very new at the game to failed to have noticed his shoes. Why the interest?"<br>"Something about the guy-"  
>She hears a crash.<br>"Got to go, Oracle out," she says and wheels away.  
>She goes to the door and opens it to find a Prof. X on the ground outside her door.<br>"If you were going eavesdrop, you should have dropped to the ground," she says  
>Prof. X groans slightly and then gives her a piercing stare. "What exactly do you do for a living?"<br>"I'm an information broker for a vigilante super-hero corporation, that's the short version, now get up!"  
>Prof. X crawls on the ground grasps for the wheel chair. It skids away from him. Babs flinches. Painful memories of constantly falling to the ground begin to haunt her periphery. Babs shakes her head.<br>"I promise it get easier," she says.  
>Once seated Prof. X slams his fists on the armrests.<br>"I can't believe I don't remember how this happened!"  
>"I keep a new I-Pad in the living room. Come on, lets try some of those programs..."<p>

...

"Zachary...Zeik... this is useless!" Professor X shouts and begins to shakes the screen.  
>"Throw it to the ground and you will paying me back once you remember who you are," Babs says without looking up from her own computer.<br>"It is the most awful feeling, not knowing ones own identity. I have knowledge, but I don't know where any of it is from. I am certain I graduated from college and did not grow up poor. Very little is familiar to me. What about this battle, how did I fight you?"  
>Babs looks up from her computer. "Try this: Press you right hand against your and close your eyes. Try to read my thoughts"<br>Professor X snorts. That is the most ridiculous I have ever heard of!"  
>"Humor me please."<br>Professor X does as instructed. Babs looks at him. "I can't feel you probing my thoughts," she says.  
>"That's because I could read them. What a foolish idea!"<br>The door bell rings. "Tai Wok is calling," Babs says as she wheels towards the door.  
>"Is that Taiwanese food or Chinese food you ordered because they are separate countries you know," Charles says.<br>"I never thought about it- Zinda!" Babs shouts at the appearance of a tall blond wearing a drivers hat and aviator jacket over a pencil skirt. She is holding a pair of steaming bags of Chinese food.  
>"Hi Babs! I thought I'd pick up your dinner for you as a surprise and- who is this?" Zinda asks as she enters the apartment. At the moment Professor X's mouth is left slightly open.<br>"Zinda, this is Professor X a former amnesiac teacher of mine of who is staying with me until he gets his memories back. Professor X this is Zinda Blake, a woman capable of maneuvering almost any vehicle on this planet."  
>Zinda is blushing. "Well, I do have so trouble with the copper mine drill a-wait," she drops the bags of food on a chair,"Babs, can I have a word with you?"<br>Babs is already wheeling towards the door. "Excuse us Professor X," she says.  
>Prof. X nods. "I understand, take your time." He is still wearing a slight grin on his face.<br>Zinda closes the door behind them. "Babs what were you thinking? A lost girl is one thing. Its whole other thing to bring in a lost man."  
>Babs wheels towards her computer bank, "I was hoping I had a little more time before I had to explain this whole situation." She begins typing in code names: HAWK DOVE BLACK CANARY HUNTRESS. Zinda moves beside her. "What are you doing?"<br>"Making sure I don't have to explain the whole story four times over." She then puts on her headset. "Greetings operatives, this is Oracle. I have a message for you that I do not want a response from under any circumstance. Currently, there is man I am keeping on base who I believe has been displaced from alternate reality. He poses no personal threat as he unable to use his legs and lacks memories of his past. I will not answer questions of the subject. That is all, I will be i"This is crazy Babs. Do you even know what you're going to do with this guy once regain his memories?" Zinda said.  
>Babs continue to type on her computer. Zatanna's picture appears on one of the screens. "I'm hoping that Zatanna will help. I have had trouble reaching her all day."<br>"Babs you said you saw him in a dream-" Babs cuts her off.  
>"Look I don't know how certain I am of anything! I don't usually do things based off hunches, but this is a risk I'm willing to take for some reason."<br>Zinda seems to have gotten the message. "Okay what now?"  
>Babs starts pulling maps of Gotham up. "We go to work. Tonight we hit the Iceberg Lounge, where it is rumored that club members can bet on the super-human fights, using their phones. This time I want no direct contact with Cobblepot. Helena is going in as a high-priced corporate executive looking to become a sponsor. You're going to be covering her. I'm sending the rest to go location scouring in where the old House of Wonders freak show used to be."<br>Zinda smiles. "I remember when going there was the highlight of my summer."  
>Babs wheels away from the computer. "Chinese food is getting cold, I hate cold Chinese food."<br>Zinda walks to door, "Then why are constantly eating it cold for breakfast?" She opens the door to find Professor X on the ground with his firmly planted to the ground."  
>Zinda jumps and Babs rolls her eyes. "Why do I bother? Come on Professor, I hope you like dumplings."<p>

...

When the clock on the monitor showed to 2:00 AM, Babs closed her eyes and sighed. Nothing was going right. Aside from beating up a few street punks and busting some drug deals, the search for the fight club yielded nothing. She wheeled her self away from the computers. Helena did find the app. that Roulette was using for the fight club, but it appears that she is using two different satellites for her club. She opened the door, relieved to not find the Professor sitting there. It showed that he did have some respect for her authority when she threatened to have Zinda throw him to the curb if she found him outside her door. Babs went into her room and pushed herself into bed, too tired to change. "There is always hope for tomorrow," she murmured as her head fell on to the pillow.

_It felt like she was strapped to a roller coaster. One minute she is surrounded by men in jungle camouflage in a rice field. Then the side of a mountain. Then faces begin to flash by. A man who with a fork levitating above his hand. A woman in plaid. Another woman with wearing an odd-looking helmet. A man with a red visor covering his eyes. A young red-headed woman surrounded by fire. A man covered in blue with whiskers. A man holds up his fist and a long sharp blade comes out from between his knuckles. Babs screams._  
>She opens her eyes and sits up breathing heavily. She hears a voice in her head that is not her own.<br>_"Please don't be alarmed Miss Gordon. My name is Charles Xavier and I owe you a debt of gratitude."  
><em>

Chapter 2

"Please get out of my head," Babs says as she gets out of her bed and onto her chair. She glances her alarm clock, it 6:00 A.M. It occurred to her that there was something she was supposed to remember, but she pushed that thought aside as she left her room.  
>Prof. X was already wheeling ahead of her towards the kitchen. He stopped and smiled. The look of wide-eyed frustration was replaced, with a look of confident focus. "A conversation like the one we are about to have should occur over coffee. Please no more of this 'Professor X' nonsense, please call me Charles." He raises his hand to shake hers.<br>"Then please call me Babs," she says.  
>They enter the kitchen. Babs goes to the pantry and pulls out the can. "So you remember who you are and how you entered this reality?"<br>"I remember who I am, meeting you for our 'Battle'. But I fail to recall how I got here or how I lost the use of my legs."  
>Babs sighs as she scoops out some coffee. "It was too much to hope for that you would remember everything."<br>"Having had serious memory lapses before, I can tell you that it is common for the victim, to not remember the trauma."  
>"So you have no idea, how you got to crime alley?"<br>"All I remember is the pain and the panic. I remember being on the ground, unable to move my legs and then trying to cover my face as a pair of youths attacked me."  
>Babs turns on the coffee maker. "What do you remember before that?"<br>Charles begins to answer, then stops and closes his eyes. "Some one is trying to get in here."  
>Babs pulls pulls an ipad out of her chair and looks at it. "None of the perimeters have been breached."<br>Charles touches his head. "But I can sense that some one is trying to get in here."  
>Suddenly, Babs pulls out an escrima stick out, "Dick! Show yourself!"<br>The lamp over the living room wobbles. The ceiling panel comes loose and a cowel peaks out. Dick Grayson is smiling. He lands squarely on the coffee table.  
>"Hi Babs! Just testing your security-" Charles and Dick stare each other, "Who is this?" they say in unison.<br>Babs groans. "I'm getting tired of intros. Charles, this is Dick Grayson currently serving as the Batman of Gotham City. Dick this Professor Charles Xavier, a reality displaced tele path who mysteriously appeared in Crime Alley and missing part of his memory."  
>If either men were surprised by Babs's assessment, neither let it show on their faces. Dick walks over and shakes Charles' hand.<br>"There are too many questions to ask about this situation, but Babs can handle herself and Bruce wants Dick Grayson to give a presentation on the funding to a board in three hours, but I did remember today."  
>Babs sighs, "Last Thursday of the month-" Babs wheels over to blank wall covered by the picture of a sail boat. She knock it eschew to reveal a switch. "Fight day," she says. And the door opens to reveal a padded gym.<br>Dick walks with her, "Babs I swear, you're going to miss you're own funeral."  
>Charles looks slightly confused. Babs shouts for him to come in. n contact at the regular time. Oracle out."<p>

Dick turns on a clock. Three minutes count down. Dick pulls a pair of escrima sticks out and readies for a fight.  
>"Talk as we fight Charles, we can't waste time," Babs shouts. Babs and Dick face each other and bow their heads. Dick leaps forward and attacks and Babs pares. "Are you married? Do you have kids?<br>Charles wheels over and stares for a moment. "I'm three years divorced from Lilandra of Shi'ar space empire."  
>Babs and Dick spar. "There's something you two have in common. A taste for inter-galactic women."<br>Dick spars harder. "Will you ever let me forget about Starfire? What about kids?"  
>Charles flinches. "A son who I didn't know about until he was eighteen. David, goes by the named Legion because of his multiple personalities."<br>"Sometimes I wish Bruce never knew about Damien," Babs says, "Current occupation?"  
>"Advisory councilman to the mutant free state of Utopia, its an island near the San Fransisco Bay.<br>"What are mutants?" Dick asks.  
><em>I am one<em> Charles projects mentally. Babs and Dick stop fighting and stare at him.  
>"Get out of my head!"<br>"It is a very complicated question, so here is the abridged version. There is a gene called the X gene that when activated, gives human special powers such as telepathy, flight, and magnetism. I collected a group of mutants to train to defend their rights to exist and function in society and called them the X Men."  
>Babs stares at him for a moment and begins to link things mentally. "So during, my-our dream we were linked because we were the leading strategists of our teams."<br>"So so what we call meta-human is mutant in your reality," Dick says. Babs jabs Dick in the stomach. They continue to spar. "What is the last thing you remember?" Babs asks.  
>Charles closes his eyes. "I remember sitting in on a meeting with Ororo, Scot, Emma, and Logan. We were discussing, a spat of flu plaguing the community and my mind was drifting... What is the significance of this Crime Alley? It was just a dirty dead end."<br>"More like a beginning," Dick says.  
>"It makes sense, if you were looking for a way of getting into our reality, this would be a logical place to start."<p>

"What do you mean?" Charles asks. Dick quickly answers.  
>"Its a long story and we don't have time," the timer alerts that there are ten seconds left. Babs and Dick spar more furiously. Babs smacks Dick's wrists and loses his grip on the sticks. Babs takes advantage of the moment throws herself on top of Dick. The buzzer goes off and Dick is smiling sheepishly.<br>Charles claps his hands. "Very well done you two!"  
>Babs gets off of Dick "After our fight did you go out and train and some hand-to-hand?" she asks.<br>Charles looks at the floor. "No, my mind telepathy is powerful enough and I can handle my self"  
>Dick gets up and wipes his brow. "Dumb idea not to train all parts of you're body. I have grown up walking wires and being quick on my feet, but I have also trained to be a damn good marksman."<br>Charles starts to speak but Babs cuts him off. "During your Justice League adventures did come across Zatanna? I have had a hard time reaching her."  
>"Babs, just decided a couple hours ago to put out an A.P.B on her. She was helping the supes with a dinosaur problem a couple days ago but, no one has seen her since then."<br>Something else click in to Babs."The fight club. Damn it! They must have gotten to her!"


End file.
